High power semiconductor components typically include circuitry to protect them from thermal failure. For example, an integrated voltage regulator that dissipates a large amount of heat often includes a thermal shutdown circuit that shuts down or turns off the integrated circuit when the temperature reaches a critical level. Once the substrate cools down, the thermal shutdown circuit turns the voltage regulator back on. A drawback with including thermal shutdown circuits is that they degrade the switching speed of semiconductor components such as discrete semiconductor devices.
Another common way to protect power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) against thermal failure is to decrease the current conducted through them by coupling together a plurality of output devices in parallel. For example, a plurality of insulated gate field effect transistors can be configured to have their drain terminals coupled to each other and their source terminals coupled to each other. In this configuration, the output current is shared by several insulated gate field effect transistors such that the total output current is the sum of the currents flowing through each insulated gate field effect transistor. A drawback with this approach is that differences in their on-resistance (Rdson) may lead to an imbalance in the currents that flow through each insulated gate field effect transistor causing one or more of the field effect transistors to overheat and suffer thermal failure. Integrated circuit manufacturers have included active circuits that measure the current flowing in the parallel connected insulated gate field effect transistors to overcome this problem. A control circuit uses the measured current to adjust the gate drive of the individual insulated gate field effect transistors to maintain substantially the same current in each insulated gate field effect transistor. Drawbacks with this approach include the need for complicated circuitry to monitor the current flowing through each insulated gate field effect transistor and the complexity of the interconnections to route the data to the control circuit.
Hence, what is needed is a method and semiconductor device for promoting current sharing when the on-resistances of parallel connected semiconductor devices are not closely matched. It would be advantageous for the method and semiconductor device to be cost efficient and reliable.